


august 19th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: august dreams [1]
Category: dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: august dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002888





	august 19th, 2020

dream where i was a little girl friends with a girl who wore a hijab and her legs didn’t really work we are at disney land i think and she’s rich so we cut line at the last second for something similar to the log ride we get it and she has to sit in between 2 white boys who are obviously bothered by her hijab so when i sit in the row directly behind her i lean over on top of the boys and say if they try anything that i’ll spit on them i smile and sit back down the ride begins and it’s really fun but i realize everyone else is using their feet to help support themselves to not fall off so i do that but then i realize that i don’t have a seat belt on so i strap mine on and ask the girl to do so and she tries but her legs don’t support her so at the really big bump she flings off the ride and into the water so i scream and take of my seatbelt to jump in the water to try and save her but as i’m swimming around i can’t find her so i get out the water and her dad and bodyguard are looking for her frantic but as i look in the water i see her but she’s making a nsfw drawing for tumblr so i’m really confused and her dad comes and asks where she is and i say she’s ok and he’s really confused but then she bursts out the water as a witch and there’s suddenly a brochure in my hand with a picture of me looking at the witch version of her and she flies with her broom around then i woke up


End file.
